eternal_lands_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Essences
Magic essences are created using the alchemy skill. They are very important to the world of Eternal Lands, because the are used in every skill except for attack and defense. Magic essences are created by concentrating a mixture of ingredients, such as plants, minerals, or flowers, into a single mass. Although they may appear dull, magic essences have to power to melt metals, cast spells, enchant armors, and many other uses. All essences are derived from one of seven types; fire, water, earth, energy, magic, life, and chaos. They are also separated into three different categories; basic, enriched, and elite, based on thier concentration, power, and stability. Basic Essences 'Basic essences '''can be created by an novice alchemist. There is a type of essence to represent all of of the known elements: fire, water, life, chaos, earth, energy, and magic. They are of a low concentration and all their ingredients can be found in a short walk through any forest. Although they are relatively inefficient, basic essences are easy, quick, and reliable to make, and for this reason, basic essences are the first thing most alchemy students are taught from thier masters. The most prominent downside to basic essences is the lack of power caused by the unstability and low concentration. That is why wizards and crafters usually turn to the second level of essences, enriched essences, for high level endeavours. Enriched Essences '''Enriched essences '''are, as the name suggests, more concentrated that basic essences. However, the efficiency and power of the enriched essences comes at a cost; they are very hard to make. The only two methods for created enriched essences are as follows; either combine 100 basic essences of a single type with a enrichment stone, or rely on the small chance that one in a few hundred of created basic essences will become enriched. Indeed, a very small minority of basic essences are created enriched: although this chance is so small it can not be relied apon. As for the enrichment stone recipe, enrichment stones are very rare, they are only found by chance in a harvesting mini-event or as a rare drop from high level monsters. There is a huge demand for Enriched essences because of thier expensive recipes and thier valuable uses. They can be put to use in any of the peaceful skills (every skill other than Attack and Defense), and excel in places where basic essences simply would not suffice. But there are some obscure spells and powerful summons that require even more energy than any amount of enriched essences can provide. Elite Essences '''Elite essences '''are the most powerful essences known to the world of ''Eternal Lands. To create essences of such power and magic, ten or more enriched essences must be concentrated into a single mass. To accomplish this task, a master alchemist must use a variety of artifacts and runes to combine these essences, since enriched essences repel each other naturally. However, with the help of binding stones these natural, magnetic-like forces can be repelled. Elite essences are only used in the most powerful of spells and summons because the almost limitless power would overpower or kill anything weaker. In nature, the only elite essences in existance are the ones guarded by the elder dragons, as they were the only beings the gods trust to possess such immense power. The elite essences have different names than basic and enriched essences. For example, the elite version of the fire essence is called an Inferno Essence. Elite essences must be created in level 5 laboratories. All Magic Essences This is a list of all the magic essences that can be created by players in Eternal Lands II.